Modular computing systems contain many boards and/or interconnects (hereinafter referred to as “boards”) within a rack (chassis). These systems provide large amounts of processing in a small environment. These systems may enable boards to be replaced while the system is still in operation (hot swap boards). Accordingly, the boards within the rack need to be capable of being installed and secured or unsecured and removed from the rack. As the modular computing systems are tightly bundled, mechanisms for installing or removing boards are limited in size and configuration. Moreover, as boards are being replaced while the system is still active speed of replacement is also important.
The chassis' are often governed by standards, such as the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG), Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) Base Specification, PIGMG 3.0 Revision 1.0, published Dec. 30, 2002 (hereinafter referred to as “the ATCA specification”).